Manxome Mussolini/Manuel
Manxome Mussolini, also commonly known as Manxome Manuel, is a member of History and Stuff amino. He joined on February 14th of 2018. He as been banned 3 times as of writing this wiki and is currently Manxome Mussolini IV History Manxome Mussolini participated in various contests after he joined the amino. These include a flag contest, 600 Members contest, and 700 members contest. He started to gain popularity with his "Shitty Battleplans" series which started with the Schlieffen plan, there were 11 posts in the series which was continued until his ban. On April 3rd he got into a small skirmish with the Australian user and staff member, Eureka. He was sliding with the users History Nerd and Ottem who were sending gifs of a neon woman air humping. This was the beginning of the popular nickname for Eureka (Eureae) and the start of "Who wants to be his first memes." On april 18th Manxome Mussolini was banned for his first time in a raid with Nerd, Ottem, and History of Romania. Upon Manxome's return to the amino on an alternate account, a new meme was born. Mr. Ethnic cleansing. The meme was Mr. Clean with a Hitler moustache and nazi wristband. There was also a project between Manxome and Eureka to create a timeline for the amino, but it never came into existence and it was cancelled a week into it. Manxome is a veteran of the second HnS civil war against the Anti-Drawgirl Truppe and the pro-drawgirl forces. Manxome got banned again later because he raided with a few of his friends. On Manxome's third return to the amino this is when he finally started to have a stable account. In June, anarchyhttps://history-and-stuff.fandom.com/wiki/The_Anarchy_(Event) fell across the amino and Manxome was promoted to a curator position. Despite Manxome's promotion his feelings towards Bersagliere began to sour because of the eureka issue. Bersa made many threats to demote Manxome because he called for the return of Eureka who Bersa claimed was a traitor. A few weeks later the supreme leader of the amino, Bersagliere was banned. The other leader, colo, took this opportunity to unban Eureka who had been banned during the before-mentioned Anarchy https://history-and-stuff.fandom.com/wiki/The_Anarchy_(Event) Because of the return of another staff member this led to Manxome's demotion to a Jr. Curator, which Bersagliere claims is basically the same as trainee. Manxome got banned a 4th time for no apparent reason. It is likely due to his use of the hard N word. Manxome's opinions on Bersa never got better but he tried to be more civil to staff, specifically Bulgaria, who he blamed for Eureka's banning. Despite this, on August 6th, Colo, Nerd, and Manxome were banned from the amino. They were able to return to the amino the next day, but they were removed from staff despite a poll with the majority of voters wanting colo back as a curator. Bersagliere started the HnS Militia which had Colo as the leader. Manxome and Nerd were viceroys. Sometime in August, Manxome quit the Militia. In early September he got promoted to a curator once again after doing a curator application. After an argument with Bulgaria he left the amino on September 9th. Not too long after quitting he got banned from the amino entirely and would not be unbanned until late September. In the meantime he ran his roleplay amino which was hovering around 100 members. Past Aliases Manxome Prussian, Manxome #Da Manxome Mussolini #Da Manxome Mussolini Mykha II #Mykharmy, Manxome Mussolini but he's a weeb (1st ban was with this name,) Manxome Mussolini II, Manxome Mussolini II #ADC, Manxome Mussolini II #Catarmy (Was banned on this account ) Manxome Mussolini III, Literally Catherine Bach, Manxome Mussolini but he's a weeb, Manxome Egan (Was banned on this account,) Manxome Mussolini IV, Manxome Manuel II of Portugal, Manxome Manuel II (Current Alias,) Manxome Manuel but Jewish Category:User